Extraños Relatos
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles/UA] Relatos donde Mana y Yugi tendrán que aguantar la compañía de los personajes de terror más conocidos en Japón y en el mundo mientras el hermano de Yugi, Atem está de viaje y su abuelo está en una reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de las excavaciones en Egipto. •6. SMILEDOG . JPG•
1. La Osa

**Krustacio©Productions.**

**Present.**

* * *

**Extraños Relatos**

* * *

_[Serie de Drabbles]_

_._

_._

_._

_By. Samara Voorhees._

* * *

•

* * *

**S**ummary: [Serie de Drabbles/UA] Relatos donde Mana y Yugi tendrán que aguantar la compañía de los personajes de terror más conocidos en Japón y en el mundo mientras el hermano de Yugi, Atem está de viaje y su abuelo está en una reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de las excavaciones en Egipto.

* * *

•

* * *

**Drabble 1.**

**La Osa.**

**N**° de Palabras: 837.

**B**asado en **C**uento de **T**error **J**aponés.

—Ne Yugi—habló Mana caminando a lado del joven Mutou vestida con su típico uniforme de la secundaria y su maletín café.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó sin dejar de caminar, desde que su hermano mayor, Atem, llevó a casa a una niña muy risueña de nombre Mana, ya casi olvidaba esos signos de timidez por completo debido a las constantes bromas que hacía con él. Ya hasta le daba miedo. Mucho más que su amiga, Anzu Mazaki.

— ¿Por qué vamos a tomar un rumbo distinto al de siempre?

—No lo sé, supongo que es porque quiero hacer menos tiempo. Quedarnos hasta que salieras de detención me quitó mucho tiempo—renegó desaprobando la conducta problemática de su amiga. La castaña alzó los hombros.

—El profesor no estaba y las tachuelas esperaban ser usadas—confesó sin descaro.

—Son más de las seis—suspiró—, casi anochecerá. Pero mañana es sábado—se dijo.

Yugi suspiro en medio camino de un túnel bajo la pista donde los autos nunca dejaban de pasar.

— ¡Valla! ¿Aquí conocen a la _osa_?—Grito Mana extasiada mirando un cartel que decía: **"¡Escapa de la Osa! ¡Corre!"**

— ¿La osa?—Preguntó Yugi sin entender.

—Dicen que la _osa _es una mujer deforme, con largas uñas y harapos, que lleva un uso de peluche y desmiembra a las personas que encuentra en su camino—contó tenebrosamente, Yugi carraspeó la garganta con un semblante muy asustadizo.

—B-boberías.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaban escucharon pasos lejanos. Pasos rápidos y bastante sorpresivos ya que nadie pasaba por ahí además de ellos dos; fue entonces cuando a Yugi se le administró una chispa de miedo la cual no tardó en convertirse en un incendio.

— ¿Q-qué e-e-es eso?—Preguntó temeroso deteniéndose casi congelado con la indecisión de mirar hacia atrás pero el miedo le impedía tomar un 'sí' o un 'no'.

—Y-Yugi—llamó Mana con la mirada fija atrás y con el cuerpo girado hacía la dirección donde veían los pasos. Mana siempre fue muy valiente—. C-corramos…—; lo tomó de la mano y gritó—: ¡Corramos Yugi!

No lo pudo evitar y miró hacia atrás. Había una especie de mujer corriendo con los pies y manos de forma muy rápida. Yugi no necesitó pensar mucho para saber quién era.

— ¡Corre Yugi, corre! ¡Está atrás de nosotros, corre, más rápido!—Exclamaba la agitada castaña. Yugi vio que las cosas les estorbaban. Se soltó de la mano de la chica, tomó su portafolio y el de Mana para aventarlos. Tomás de nuevo la mano de su amiga y seguir corriendo—. ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ahí llevaba mis aretes de oro nuevos!

— ¡¿Valoras más unos aretes que nuestras vidas?!—Preguntó Yugi molesto. Se aferró a la mano femenina y apresuro el paso, ya casi salían de ese túnel. Ya casi.

Nuevamente no lo pudo evitar. Miro hacia atrás.

Ya no estaba.

Pero no le importó, siguió corriendo con Mana de la mano. Hasta que pudieron llegar a una parada de autobuses donde tomaron el primero que vieron pidiéndole al solitario conductor que acelerara. Éste extrañado hizo lo que los chicos le pidieron.

— ¿La Osa, dicen?

—S-sí, casi n-nos m-mata—respondió la agitada chica.

—Pero ya no llevan ningún objeto de valor con ustedes ¿verdad?—Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo.

—No, le digo que aventamos nuestras pertenencias para poder escapar—contestó Yugi en el asiento del pasillo atrás del hombre.

—Me refiero a qué si no llevan nada de valor puesto, cómo aretes, anillos o collares.

—No entiendo a qué quiere llegar con esas preguntas—interrumpió el joven.

—Sí traen algo así será mejor que lo arrojen porque La Osa, sólo busca eso, aretes, collares, anillos, todo lo que tenga valor y sea precioso y brillante.

Ambos se miraron.

—No señor—contestó Yugi, sabía que Mana no era de las chicas que gustaba de poner accesorios.

—Los aretes…por eso nos perseguía—musitó Mana ida.

— ¿Usted cómo sabe lo que ella busca?—Cuestionó Yugi reaccionando.

—Porque…—; antes de ponerse en marcha enseño su mano izquierda de modo que Yugi y Mana apreciaron que no portaba el dedo medio—. Esos carteles no se pusieron solos. Tengan cuidado con La Osa. Menos mal que ambos hicieron caso de la advertencia—. Dio vuelta y llegó al final de la trayectoria—. Bien, aquí bajan.

—Le agradecemos mucho señor—dijeron ambos al bajar aun perturbados por lo ocurrido. Mana había perdido sus aretes y Yugi sus trabajos.

Al menos estaban vivos. Pero era hora de caminar un poco para llegar a casa y dormir juntos hasta que el abuelo llegara. Ni de mentes dormirían separados después de lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto. Una joven pareja estaban acostados en la acera con las orejas cortadas y él sin tres dedos de la mano derecha. Apuñalados y con miradas perturbadoras en los rostros. Mientras que una mujer cubierta en piel y con un oso en la mano derecha se mecía con unas tijeras en la otra mano y con las partes amputadas de la pareja, dentro del oso.

**Fin del 1mer Drabble.**

* * *

_Me complace anunciarles que este es mi primer fic aquí en la zona de Yu Gi Oh!_

_De hecho antes de hacer este fic ya había leído algunas otras historias de esta serie, incluso la estoy volviendo a ver __**Quiero que pase por televisión abierta otra vez**__! ¡ABUUU! T.T_

_Además de qué me gustaría dejarles el link de un nuevo foro que abrí no hace mucho tiempo. Esta inactivo por falta de personas pero supongo que para que un foro avance se necesita de tiempo. Si desean participar en actividades o en alguna que otra competencia pues entren, si desean una actividad con gusto se hará sólo que se necesita de personas para hacer de todo más divertido._

_Su nombre es: __**Fan-Fics-Oh!**_

_Aquí está el link: forum/Fan-Fics-Oh/131614/_

_Bueno si desean pasar con mucho gusto los veré ahí. Si desean otro Drabble comenten, pongan Follow o Favorite y nos veremos en otra entrega de __**Extraños Relatos**_

_JA NE_


	2. Correo Electrónico

**Krustacio©Productions.**

**Present.**

* * *

**Extraños Relatos**

_[Serie de Drabbles]_

_._

_._

_._

_-By. Samara Voorhees._

* * *

•

* * *

**S**ummary: [Serie de Drabbles/UA] Relatos donde Mana y Yugi tendrán que aguantar la compañía de los personajes de terror más conocidos en Japón y en el mundo mientras el hermano de Yugi, Atem está de viaje y abuelo su está en una reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de las excavaciones en Egipto.

* * *

•

* * *

**Drabble 2.**

**Correo Electrónico.**

**N**úmero de palabras: 240.

Mana y Yugi se quedaron abrazados todo el tiempo sintiendo que la noche anterior no fue más que una pesadilla lejana. El sol brillaba y ese día no irían a la escuela. Sin embargo, por inercia. Mana despertó primero dándose cuenta que Yugi la abrazaba como si fuese su oso de peluche.

Un escalofrío la invadió. No deseaba pensar en Osos ese día.

Le vio dormir unos segundos. Era un buen chico. Aunque haya cometido la osadía de aventar sus aretes y demás al suelo con esa criatura avariciosa. Oh no, otra vez pensando en osos.

Sin embargo por más que le agradara ver al chico dormir, ella necesitaba su vicio. _La computadora._

Desde que conoció la computadora, Mana no se aleja de ella. Ya sea Yugi o Atem quienes tratan de detenerla. No lo logran.

Inmediatamente abrió su más grande droga. _Facebook._ Publicaciones, toques, amistades nuevas y más.

No sabía por qué pero desde que puso una foto suya con un vestido café algo revelador y ligero como avatar, muchas peticiones de amistad recibía.

Echo una mirada a Yugi quién seguía dormido. Sonrió.

Entonces algo llamó su atención. Un mensaje.

—Qué raro, ¿quién es éste?—Se preguntó abriéndolo. 12001 amigos. Nada raro. De hecho no conocía a nadie.

_Justin k-7 dice: _

_Estoy en tu casa. Linda cocina._

Un vaso estrello contra el suelo de forma repentina después de leer el mensaje.

Mana se levantó rápido y fue a despertar a Yugi. Y a pesar de qué renegó mucho terminó acompañándola abajo.

—Seguro fue el abuelo—le decía él tratando de no asustarse más de lo que ya estaba; secuelas de la noche anterior.

—Y-yo no es-estoy tan segura—contestó ella aferrándose al brazo masculino.

Cuando entraron a la cocina vieron una nota arriba de la mesa.

_Yugi, Mana disculpen pero se quedarán solos esta noche también. Ayudaré a mis amigos con un trabajo pendiente._

_ATTE: El abuelo_

Y debajo de la mesa estaban los vidrios juntos.

Mientras que en la habitación, en el monitor aún encendido un mensaje nuevo llegó a Mana.

_Justin k-7 dice:_

_Que decepción. No eres soltera._

La computadora hizo un ruido muy raro antes de apagarse repentinamente. Y mientras Yugi y Mana discutían sobre lo ocurrido. Él diciéndole que eso le pasaba por hacerse amiga de quién se le atravesara y ella porque Yugi no entendía que algo sobrenatural había pasado, de nuevo.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió. Y se cerró nuevamente con calma para no llamar la atención de ninguno de ellos

**Fin del 2do Drabble.**

* * *

_Les quiero agradecer a las dos personas que comentaron anteriormente. Como ya dije, si les gustaría pasar a mi foro y no les abre el link que les puse, prueben entrando a mi perfil, ahí también está el link y si todavía tienen problemas para llegar a él pues sólo den clic en donde pone __**fórums**__ a un lado de __**Yu-Gi-Oh Crossovers**__ en la sección de fics :d_

_Bueno, les dejo. _

**JA NE!**


	3. Ronald McDonald's

**Krustacio©Productions.**

**Present.**

* * *

**Extraños Relatos**

_[Serie de Drabbles]_

_._

_._

_._

_-By. Samara Voorhees._

* * *

•

* * *

**S**ummary: [Serie de Drabbles/UA] Relatos donde Mana y Yugi tendrán que aguantar la compañía de los personajes de terror más conocidos en Japón y en el mundo mientras el hermano de Yugi, Atem está de viaje y abuelo su está en una reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de las excavaciones en Egipto.

* * *

•

* * *

**Drabble 3.**

**Ronald McDonald's.**

**N**° de Palabras: 423.

**B**asado en la **L**eyenda de **R**onald **M**cDonald's.

—Bien ya, sólo porque no encuentro ese dicho mensaje o al tipo que me lo envió no quiere decir que lo haya inventado—renegaba la castaña a lado de Yugi, ambos pasaron discutiendo acerca de lo ocurrido pero no llegaron a un acuerdo común y pacífico, pero Yugi terminó tachándola de mentirosa, cosa que hizo enojar a Mana. No había qué comer pero el abuelo Salomón también les dejó dinero para que pudieran comer algo.

Y la elección de Mana fue: _McDonald's. _

A Yugi le parecía una tontería ya que sabía por buenas fuentes (internet), que esas hamburguesas eran peor que las sopas Maruchan. En grandes proporciones.

Sin embargo Mana deseaba comer esas porquerías. Él comería saliendo de ahí en _Burger Word_. Ahí donde trabajaban sus mejores amigos, Anzu, Honda y Miho. Qué pena que Jonouchi ya tenía novia con quién salir en cada momento.

Cuando llegaron al puesto de comida rápida _McDonald's _más cercana a casa habían reporteros rodeando al gerente.

— ¿Es cierto que el muñeco Ronald está vivo y camina por las noches?—Gritaba uno de ellos, otros hacían lo mismo por lo que el hombre no contestó absolutamente nada hasta llegar al restaurante y cerrar las puertas tras él.

Mana frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quiénes son estos entrometidos? ¡Quiero comer!

—Te dije que fuéramos a Burger Word—dijo Yugi molesto torciendo la boca y cruzando los brazos.

—Ay sí, eso porque quieres ver a tu **imposible** Anzu—se burló Mana en un quejido después de ver que Yugi giraba su rostro para que ella no lo viera—…Yugi—. Auch. Había metido la pata—. ¿Crees que el payaso Ronald en verdad este vivo?—Preguntó viendo la banca vacía donde usualmente estaba el famoso payaso.

—No lo sé—respondió secamente girando su cuerpo entero para irse a casa. Ya se le había pasado el hambre.

— ¡Yugi espera! ¡Aún no hemos desayunado!

—Ya ni tengo hambre…—. No terminó de hablar puesto que había tropezado con algo muy duro cubierto con una manta negra—. D-disculpe.

— ¡Que torpe eres!—Le grito Mana alcanzándolo—. Discúlpelo s-señor…

Cuando el tipo obviamente más alto que ellos los miro. Ambos helaron. Era el payaso McDonald. De pie.

Les guiñó el ojo derecho.

— ¡AHHHHH!—Gritaron ambos antes de que Yugi (como la noche anterior) tomara la mano de Mana y la sacara sin problemas de ese lugar que por cierto. Gracias a lo más sagrado. Seguía poblado.

Mientras que el payaso engrandecía la sonrisa. Se cubría con la cobija y nuevamente se ocultaba entre la multitud.

**Fin del 3er Drabble.**

* * *

_Aquí el Drabble 3, espero que les haya gustado xD_

_**JA NE!**_


	4. Tails Doll - Parte 1

**Krustacio©Productions.**

**Present.**

* * *

**Extraños Relatos**

_[Serie de Drabbles]_

_._

_._

_._

_-By. Samara Voorhees._

* * *

•

* * *

**S**ummary: [Serie de Drabbles/UA] Relatos donde Mana y Yugi tendrán que aguantar la compañía de los personajes de terror más conocidos en Japón y en el mundo mientras el hermano de Yugi, Atem está de viaje y abuelo su está en una reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de las excavaciones en Egipto.

* * *

•

* * *

**Drabble 4.**

**Tails Doll.**

_(•—Parte 1—•)_

**P**alabras: 541

**B**asado en el **C**reepypasta de **T**ails **D**oll.

Mana siguió a Yugi después de qué él mirara hacia atrás viendo que nadie los seguía, ni siquiera ese endemoniado payaso.

—Yugi—habló Mana al chico que estaba delante de ella.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó con voz cautelosa mirando hacia otros lados detalladamente intentando convérsese a si mismo que nadie los seguía. Mana suspiro.

—Nadie nos sigue…—. No acabó de hablar ya que resbaló con algo haciéndola caer provocando la risa tendida de Yugi. Dulce karma—. ¡Deja de reírte tonto!

—P-perdona—dijo entre risas ahogadas. Le tendió su mano una vez que se tranquilizó pero ella no lo aceptó; es más, se puso más cómoda en el suelo poniendo sus dos manos lado a lado de su cuerpo inclinándose hacia atrás—. Vamos Mana, se hace tarde y tengo hambre.

— ¡Yo quería el combo McDonald desayuno tripe con doble ración de queso!

—Pues, me parece que Ronald podrá darte el servicio que buscas—burló dando mucha pesadez en esas palabras. Al parecer no había olvidado lo dicho por Mana acerca de Anzu.

Cuando Mana se dispuso a pararse, notó que sus manos estaban manchadas con algo viscoso y de olor asqueroso.

—Y-Yugi—, él volteó y ella le mostró sus manos. Sangre.

Yugi tomó ambas manos y la paró de golpe para después decirle—: ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Mana se levantó y cómo si fuese arte de magia. Todo se oscureció de golpe.

— ¡Yugi!—Grito la castaña tomando el brazo de su amigo.

—Mana—susurro—debemos salir de aquí ya—. Unas risas se escucharon—. ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!

Ambos corrieron, corrieron y corrieron por las calles vacías de la ciudad Domino. Yugi no soltaba a Mana y ella ni loca lo soltaría a él. Risas, pasos y ruidos provenían de las calles por las que pasaban. Mana sentía la mirada atrás suyo y Yugi lo único que sentía era frustración por no poder salir de aquella calle. Tal vez ella nos se haya dado cuenta pero estaban corriendo en círculos ya que por más que corrían, las calles se repetían una y otra vez.

— ¡Espera Mana!

— ¡No debemos detenernos!—Replicó Mana por la repentina parada de Yugi. Él miraba por los alrededores hasta que bajó la mirada hacía el suelo, era el lugar donde Mana había caído, lo supo en cuanto vio que la sangre en charco había sido salpicada alrededor y las suelas de los zapatos habían quedado marcadas. En la pared a un lado de ello habían dos letras: **TD**

— ¿Qué significa esto?—A Yugi le dio una muy mala espina esas pequeñas insignias en sangre.

— ¡Qué vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Aún soy joven para morir! ¡No quiero morir!

— ¡No vamos a morir Mana!—Respondió Yugi alzando su nivel de voz hasta opacar la de Mana quién lo miro sorprendida y esperanzada—. No vamos a morir, no lo permitiré.

«Sin duda, es de la familia Mutou». Se dijo Mana pensando en Atem, en su primer amigo.

—Vamos—dijo—y creo que deber comenzar a decir todas las oraciones que te sepas…, porque dudo que esto sea como La Osa—musitó sintiendo el aire frío y perturbador en el aire. Estaba asustado, pero Mana lo estaba más y si él perdía la compostura nada bueno pasaría.

**Fin de Parte 1.**

* * *

_Aquí termina el cuarto Drabble ;D _

_**JA NE!**_


	5. Tails Doll - Parte 2

**Krustacio©Productions.**

**Present.**

* * *

**Extraños Relatos**

_[Serie de Drabbles]_

_._

_._

_._

_-By. Samara Voorhees._

* * *

•

* * *

**S**ummary: [Serie de Drabbles/UA] Relatos donde Mana y Yugi tendrán que aguantar la compañía de los personajes de terror más conocidos en Japón y en el mundo mientras el hermano de Yugi, Atem está de viaje y abuelo su está en una reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de las excavaciones en Egipto.

* * *

•

* * *

**Drabble 4.**

**Tails Doll.**

_(•—Parte 2—•)_

Yugi apretó más fuerte la mano de Mana al momento de seguir caminando por las calles oscuras de Domino. De hecho, se sentían como en un laberinto retorcido donde las calles se repiten y los sonidos macabros se incrementan. Para Mutou no era muy anormal sentirse así; llevaba con el miedo a lado desde esa tarde cuando ambos lograron escapar de La Osa. Sin embargo, en uno de sus tantos días libres había topado con una leyenda muy conocida en América. Acerca de un muñeco llamado _Tails Doll_, donde aquel simpático muñeco creado por SEGA había sido poseído (según se dice) y ahora vagaba por el mundo matando gente grabando en ellos sus iniciales. **TD**.

—Y-Yugi, e-estoy cansada—gemía la muchacha deteniendo Yugi. Mana suspiro y trató de reponerse, ya había perdido condición cosa que la molestaba, y ahora un estúpido _mono _iba a arruinarle el desayuno y probablemente la existencia.

—Mana, debemos seguir y salir de aquí…

Risas, pasos y sombras diminutas aparecieron atrás de Mana. Yugi se congeló.

— ¿Yugi?

—M-Mana, c-c-corramos—tartamudeó señalando con los ojos atrás de Mana a un peluche que al parecer flotaba; amarillo, de dos colas y con una antena roja.

—Ya te dije que…—. Cuando Tails Doll gritó, Mana fue quién tomó la mano del paralizado Yugi para correr—. ¡Corre! ¡Corre, nos alcanza, corre!

Gritando, corriendo y rezando por seguir vivos no era una dieta muy buena a la hora de desayunar. Pero en esos momentos, ni hambre tenían.

— ¡Mi espalda! ¡Mi espalda, se subió a mi espalda! ¡Ayúdame Yugi!—Gritaba Mana inclinando su rostro hacia arriba casi al borde de llorar, y aunque pareciera de gracia. No lo era.

— ¡Mana!—No le importó. A Yugi sólo se le metió una sola cosa en su cabeza: ayudar a Mana incluso si eso significaba quedarse sin brazo. Golpeó a lo que estaba arriba de la castaña y ambos apresuraron el paso.

Las plantas de los pies dolían pero mandaron ese dolor a la mierda. Corrieron, corrieron y corrieron. Hasta que Yugi vio un cementerio y valiéndole una reverenda porquería, entró a pesar de los gritos desesperados de Mana para que no lo hiciera.

Sin embargo al poner un pie sobre ese suelo la luz regresó de modo intenso. La luz del sol pegó en los ojos de ambos adolescentes de modo que terminaron cegados por unos instantes antes de sentir la calidez de los rayos amarillos. Aunque sintieron que necesitaban más que la luz para saber que ya no estaban en peligro.

Y Tails se los concedió.

Él estaba sentado en una lápida. Mirando fijamente con sus ojos negros con un punto rojo en ambos, por lo que no se podía decir a quién miraba. Alzó su mano de peluche y la meció de un lado a otro, antes de mecerse hacia atrás y caer al suelo.

Mana se desmalló.

— ¡Mana! ¡Mana!

**Fin del 4to Drabble.**

* * *

_Prometido y hecho, aquí la parte 2 y la última, próximamente más diminutas y extrañas aventuras de este par._

**JA NE! xD**


	6. Las Fotografías

**Krustacio©Productions.**

**Present.**

* * *

**Extraños Relatos**

_[Serie de Drabbles]_

_._

_._

_._

_-By. Samara Voorhees._

* * *

•

* * *

**S**ummary: [Serie de Drabbles/UA] Relatos donde Mana y Yugi tendrán que aguantar la compañía de los personajes de terror más conocidos en Japón y en el mundo mientras el hermano de Yugi, Atem está de viaje y abuelo su está en una reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de las excavaciones en Egipto.

**N**ota: Posiblemente este sea un **one-shot**

* * *

•

* * *

**Drabble 5.**

**Las Fotografías.**

Cuando Mana abrió los ojos vio a Yugi enfrente de ella con una mirada asustada, sombría y pasmada. No era anormal ver a Mutou con ese semblante tan propio de un demente, pero esos ojos cristalinos le decían que había algo más aparte de su tímida personalidad la culpable de esa cara que a ella le preocupaba.

— ¿Yugi?—Preguntó levantándose del sofá de donde estaba para ir a donde Yugi, es decir, a la mesa enfrente de él en la cual toda la familia y ella se sentaban a comer o a cenar—. Amigo ¿qué te ocurre?

Yugi cerró sus ojos y dejó que unas lágrimas bajaran. Estaba asustado y enojado, eso era lo que le ocurría, pero no se atrevió a decírselo; ¿para qué? ¿Para qué Mana se burlara de él?

— Q-quiero d-dormir—fue su única respuesta antes de levantarse de la silla de madera e ir al sofá donde Mana había estado para echarse sobre él y temblar como si el frío penetrara sus huesos.

Mana suspiró, seguro la aventura contra Tails le había dejado asustado y que ella se desmallará y le dejara solo no le hacía sentir mejor, de hecho se sentía aún peor.

.

.

.

Cuando el reloj de la habitación de Yugi marcó las 19:00 horas, el timbre de la casa sonó y más tarde la puerta se abrió para después cerrarse. Seguramente fue Mana quién abrió. Pero, ¿qué visita duraba menos de doce segundos? Yugi se levantó rápidamente temiendo que fuese un maleante. Cuando de la puerta de su habitación apareció Mana con un sobre.

— Es para ti.

.

.

.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Ábrelo! ¡Quiero ver qué es!—repetía Mana revoloteando a su alrededor, cuando de pronto se sentó en la cama igual que él solo que se posó a sus espaldas para pegar su femenino mentón en su hombro poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

— E-está bien—, con todo lo que les había pasado, temía abrir ese sobre sobretodo porque no tenía remitente sólo destinatario.

Abrió el sello para después sacar un conjunto de fotos. Unas extrañas fotos.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso?—preguntó Mana. Yugi negó con la cabeza con un semblante oscuro y temeroso. Con el corazón al mil.

En la primera estaba el pasillo de una escuela con diversas puertas cerradas; estaba oscuro a excepción de las luces en el techo que iluminaban sólo un poco dándole un aspecto tenebroso a la imagen. Yugi pasó a la siguiente foto, el pasillo estaba igual pero cambiaba el hecho de que la última puerta de la derecha estaba abierta. Pasó a la siguiente, una silueta masculina oscura saliendo del aula, la siguiente (las manos de Yugi temblaban y los ojos de Mana brillaban del miedo) fue la silueta de frente como si éste los mirara, la siguiente fue el acercamiento de la sitúela, los dos focos de atrás estaban apagados, la siguiente la acercaba aún más y más focos atrás también estaban apagados, la siguiente ya estaba en frente de ellos con la cabeza ladeada como si amenazara con salir de la foto sólo un foco estaba encendido, pero no se podía ver la cara de aquel ser, eso era lo que más les daba miedo. Faltaba la última.

— H-hazlo, Y-Yugi.

Temblando, Yugi pasó a la siguiente foto. El pasillo estaba normal y la puerta estaba cerrada. Ambos suspiraron de alivio. No pasó…

Mana gritó haciendo que las fotos en las manos de Yugi cayeran al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre Mana?!—preguntó Yugi alterado.

Mana le enseño su brazo, una mano gigante estaba marcada en la piel femenina, una mano gigante y negra.

— Sentí que algo me quemó el brazo—dijo llorosa pegándose al pecho de Mutou.

Cuando Yugi bajó la mirada tratando de no sonrojarse, el poco color que adquirieron sus mejillas se fue cuando vio una foto a un lado de Mana.

Era su habitación con la puerta completamente abierta, todo estaba oscuro al otro lado.

Yugi miró temeroso su puerta, estaba semi-abierta y las luces del pasillo estaban apagadas. Se aferró a Mana y tragó saliva.

**Fin del 5to Drabble.**

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y puedan dejar sus Reviews. Duerman bien xDDD_

**JA NE!**


	7. SmileDog

**Krustacio©Productions.**

**Present.**

* * *

**Extraños Relatos**

_[Serie de Drabbles]_

_._

_._

_._

_-By. Samara Voorhees._

* * *

•

* * *

**S**ummary: [Serie de Drabbles/UA] Relatos donde Mana y Yugi tendrán que aguantar la compañía de los personajes de terror más conocidos en Japón y en el mundo mientras el hermano de Yugi, Atem está de viaje y abuelo su está en una reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de las excavaciones en Egipto.

* * *

•

* * *

**Drabble 6.**

**SmileDog**

Por muy infantil o pervertido que suene, Mana rogó por dormir esa noche con Yugi otra vez. Solomón no había llamado y tampoco lo había hecho Atem para muy desgracia de ambos. Cuando recuperaron la cordura, Yugi tomó las fotografías, las rompió, las puso en un cazo en la cocina y les prendió fuego exclamando que ya era suficiente. Mana no le detuvo, es más, sonrió cuando Yugi dijo eso, y al terminar con las cenizas en la basura, que no iban a volver a pasar por algo así de nuevo.

Cuando deseo que aquello fuese real.

Sin embargo a mitad de la noche Mana despertó de pronto quedándose sin sueño y sin las ganas de volver a cerrar los ojos, la puerta estaba abierta y las luces estaban encendidas, a un lado de la cama Yugi puso una vela y un encendedor (sólo por si las moscas). La castaña volteó y miró a su amigo dándole la espalda profundamente dormido, Mana rogó porque no despertara.

Con cuidado se bajó y nuevamente encendió su computadora, el ventilador de esta hacía un ruido molesto, pero para esa noche parecía estar de su lado puesto que no hacía tanto ruido como normalmente. Sonrió al ver en su bandeja de entrada de Hotmail/Live varios mensajes, la mayoría provenientes de Facebook, otros de Twitter, y uno fuera de lugar.

— ¿Smile...dog punto...jpg?—murmuró leyendo el nombre del mensaje. Iba a abrirlo, sin embargo se detuvo—, ¿_perro sonriente_?

Nunca se le dio bien el inglés pero de algún lado le sonó ese nombre.

Eliminó el mensaje sin abrir, abrió otra pestaña que la puso directamente en GOOGLE y escribió: _SmileDog._

Vio la primera pestaña, (1) un nuevo mensaje. Regresó a su bandeja de entrada.

Ahí estaba otra vez: .

Regresó a la página de GOOGLE y leyó que era un Creepypasta un poco conocido, uno que constaba de una imagen llamada _SmileDog._, que había llegado a manos de diversas personas que al tiempo, o se suicidaban, o terminaban enloquecidos diciendo que veían en sus sueños a un perro sonriente diciéndoles cosas tenebrosas, oscuras y perversas; la imagen no era el problema, al parecer el problema era lo que contenía.

Mana saltó de su lugar soltando un gemido de exaltación cuando la pestaña de la bandeja de entrada reemplazó la de GOOGLE para abrir después el mensaje. La imagen comenzó a hacerse visible. La egipcia exaltada tomó el cable de su computadora, y la desconectó violentamente antes de que el perro se hiciera visible.

Respiró agitadamente, aliviada, no la había visto y estaba a salvo.

Entonces un ruido tremendo se escuchó en la cocina, como si hubiesen dejado caer varios sartenes al suelo; Yugi despertó de golpe.

.

.

.

Mana le rogó que le acompañara, temerosos de encontrarse a algo fuera de este mundo o a un inmundo ladrón, bajaron las escaleras temblorosos y con las respiraciones entrecortadas.

Yugi encendió la luz de la cocina, y todo parecía estar normal, todo sólo una cosa; en el suelo, huellas enormes de perro que parecían cruzar toda la cocina; sin un principio, pero sí un fin. La puerta de la casa, una puerta que tenía el seguro puesto y por lo tanto, estaba bien cerrada.

**Fin del 6to Drabble.**

* * *

_Bueno, después de un gran problema con mi pequeña hija y mis demás hijitas, quiero agradecer a quienes lean este fic; pero en especial, me gustaría agradecer a __**ClariEleven**__ quién se tomó la molestia en comentar en cada uno de los Drabbles :d por cierto __**Anzhelika Ksyusha**__, las historias son algo conocidas en internet, excepto el primero, el de La Osa y el de Las Fotografías, esas son de un programa japonés llamado: Historias de terror Japonesas/de Tokio. Je._

_Gracias y dejen reviews._

**JA NE!**


End file.
